The carriage
by Chalithra
Summary: Second chapter is up! What happens from Wolfram's pov
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of KKM… I wish I did

The carriage

"_Why, why, why, WHY did I let them talk me into taking the carriage today?"_

Yuri's thoughts were spinning around in circles. Although he had, this morning, agreed with the assessment that it would be foolish to ride since they were in human territory, he hadn't expected THIS to happen. As usual, Wolfram had insisted on riding inside the carriage in order to better protect him if there was an ambush. And, since Conrad had agreed with his little brother, Yuri had to go along with it. The day had progressed in the usual, boring way and Yuri had fallen asleep inside the carriage after a while. That is when it happened. The carriage hit a rut in the road and Yuri fell forward… right onto Wolfram. The impromptu embrace turning the double black's face beet red. Yuri immediately started to get off, mumbling excuses about the state of the road and the suspension of the carriage. To his amazement Wolfram didn't say a word. He merely let him go, silently watching as the double black went back to his seat. His eyes never once meeting Yuri's which confused the young king.

"_Something is wrong, I just know it. He's never acted like this before."_

Yuri decided to watch his companion more closely for the remainder of the trip when another pothole almost sent him flying again. This time he noticed how Wolfram tensed for a second, bracing himself, before relaxing the instant he noticed Yuri keeping his seat.

_It's almost as if he expected me to fall on him again. Maybe I hurt him the first time and didn't even notice. But then he would have shown some expression of pain when we hit that bump. Not to mention when I was sent flying into him._

Slowly bringing order to the chaos within his mind Yuri came to two swift realizations: The first was that he never actually touched Wolfram unless it was either accidental or one of them was injured. And the second was that Wolfram had gone rigid and almost forcibly kept his arms at his sides when Yuri fell on him.

_That's it! He doesn't want me to think that he's taking advantage of the situation because he doesn't want me to push him away._

Yuri decided to test that theory, allowing himself to fall the next time the coach lurched. This time grabbing onto Wolfram as if to support himself; he looked up into the blond prince's eyes for just a second and saw warring emotions flickering. The combination of desire, fear, grief and love was quickly suppressed but not before Yuri had seen it. This time when he sat up he pulled Wolfram into a warm embrace and whispered:

"If you wanted to hold me all you had to do was ask."

**A/N: While I welcome any suggestions/criticisms/reviews, flames WILL be used for toasting marshmallows. And anything in italics is happening within Yuri's mind. If I get enough reviews I'll post a chapter from Wolfram's POV, if not I'll just hand out cookies to those kind enough to tell me what they thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n the second and final chapter is told mostly from Wolfram's pov anything in _italics_ is in his head just like chapter 1**

**TheDarkWingedAngel & XZanayu **– here is the next chapter (didn't take too long I think)

**Towa-no-Yami –** I know he wouldn't… he wouldn't in the manga either as far as I know but for some reason the story refused to be written any other way.

**Isis's secret **– he is only fast at thinking on his feet. As you read you'll see what I mean ^_^

**Nakamura Chiaki **– glad you liked it.

And, as promised, *hands everyone who reviewed a cookie*

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own any of the characters… (Though I sometimes wish)

Chapter Two:

_Well… the wimp fell asleep, as usual. Not that I can particularly blame him. It's pretty boring in here. At least when he's asleep I can watch him without worrying that he'll push me away again. I wonder what he'd do if I told him I wanted to ride with him just so that we could be alone together. He'd probably run away… again. Of course if Weller hadn't agreed with me that I could better protect him from in here he'd have made me ride outside as usual. I wish, just once, that he would just relax around me. That he would see me instead of flirting with every girl that comes near him. But since it hasn't happened for the past three years, I doubt it's going to happen any time soon…_

It was as Wolfram reached this far in his musings that it happened… the carriage hit a rut in the road sending the sleeping demon king flying off his seat and into his arms, forcing the blond soldier to catch him before he injured himself. The double black immediately woke up, of course, and started back into his own seat mumbling some random excuses. It was all Wolfram could do to hold himself back. His arms did not wish to let go of the young king but if he didn't let go, then Yuri would undoubtedly retreat even further into himself. It hurt that they couldn't be closer but what little time they did share Wolfram would gladly treasure.

_I truly wish that it wouldn't be this way. But it is not… cannot… be my choice. I've shown him time and time again how much I care and he never notices. However, I do not wish to jeopardize what little friendship we have and until he decides what to do about this farce of an engagement I can do nothing. It is foolish to wish for what cannot be._

As the carriage kept lurching it was obvious that Yuri was fighting to keep his seat and Wolfram was reminded yet again how little the double black wanted him close. He wouldn't even sit next to him on a road as bad as this. He closed his eyes briefly against the pain in his heart. And yet, he just couldn't bring himself to give up completely. He truly did love the young king with all his heart. Had even told him so several times, and yet, every time he confessed the feelings of his heart the other boy backed away even further. No matter, he would wait. Would sacrifice everything for the king's happiness and if Yuri eventually found someone else who captured his heart, then Wolfram would step aside. He would, of course, scream and shout and call Yuri a cheater; it was, after all a matter of pride. But he would step aside nonetheless and allow his king to be happy. Right then, the carriage gave another savage jerk although this time Yuri did keep his seat. Wolfram tensed to catch him and then relaxed immediately, trying to keep the other boy from noticing anything out of the ordinary while his mind kept racing.

_It's like he cannot even trust me to catch him, even though I've sworn to always be there for him. Sometimes I wish I could just leave. Maybe I should; then at least he would be free to choose someone else._

The carriage gave another savage jolt, sending Yuri flying into Wolfram's lap yet again and abruptly halting the blond boy's spinning thoughts. Black eyes caught emerald green and held them captive for a few seconds. Wolfram fought to suppress his emotions and, finding it almost impossible, looked away. He was therefore startled when two arms went around him in an embrace and Yuri whispered:

"If you wanted to hold me all you had to do was ask."

Caught by surprise and blushing furiously Wolfram could only stammer:

"I, I thought that… that you didn't want me to."

"I'm sorry Wolf, I should have realized… never mind that. This road is awful, would you mind holding on to me until we get there? Otherwise I have a feeling I'll arrive bruised enough that they might wonder if you hit me."

Slender arms snaked around the young king and the two spent the rest of the journey holding onto each other. Wolfram's head was spinning just as fast with thoughts that maybe, just maybe, things would work out after all and Yuri was beginning to realize that maybe this engagement thing wasn't so bad. As long as it was Wolfram he was engaged to.

**Owari**

**A/N thanks for reading and, as before… I welcome any and all comments and will use flames for toasting marshmallows. This was my first multi chapter & I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
